Su sabor
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU)(SR#0.5) Se conocieron por casualidad en mitad de una carretera, eran unos niños cuando eso pasó, pero a veces, hay que dejar que el tiempo corra, pues cada uno encuentra su lugar en el mundo, y quien les diría a ellos, que un poco de helado y un poco de tragedia sería la mezcla perfecta para crear una relación tóxica. ESCENA EXTRA: SU REFLEJO.


_Para Alleina Parker-Salvatore, mi shippeadora Bonkai favorita. ¡Te quiero mucho, psyco!_

* * *

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ESCENA EXTRA DE "SU REFLEJO" NO ES NECESARIO HABERLA LEÍDO, PUES ESTO OCURRE SEIS AÑOS ANTES (2009) PERO SI QUE ES RECOMENDABLE. **_

_PD: El único spoiler que podéis encontrar es al final, en el último párrafo, pero tampoco es muy llamativo._

* * *

 **Título:** Su Sabor, _Su Reflejo O.5_

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet  & Kai Parker

 **Argumento:** Se conocieron por casualidad en mitad de una carretera, eran unos niños cuando eso pasó, pero a veces, hay que dejar que el tiempo corra, pues cada uno encuentra su lugar en el mundo, y quien les diría a ellos, que un poco de helado y un poco de tragedia sería la mezcla perfecta para crear una relación tóxica. Junio 2009-2015.

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon. Se usa "comida" en escenas sexuales. Y, se me olvidaba, **no he tenido tiempo de editarlo** , lo haré mañana, así que, quien quiera le invito a que espere ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **Fics relacionados (por orden de lectura):** Su Sabor, Su Reflejo y Su Mirada (próximamente)

 **Words:** 7,073

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **SU REFLEJO: ESCENA EXTRA.**

 **SU SABOR**.

.

.

.

 _Junio, 2009_.

Bonnie infló el último globo rosa que quedaba en la bolsa y lo dejó junto a los demás repartidos en el suelo de su casa, se atrevió a admirar su obra una vez más, pues ahora mismo estaba completamente sola en el salón, Liv había salido a buscar a su novio, mientras que Jo aún no había venido de sus clases particulares, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de fingir que aún era una cría de diez años disfrutando de una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, si, era divertido fingir, porque así no tendría que pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Hacía unas semanas había cumplido sus diecinueve años y nadie le había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera le habían dado un simple regalo, no se sentía mal por ello, más de una vez había dejado claro que nada de eso le interesaba, pero Caroline se sentía culpable y por ende, todos los demás también.

Odiaba darles la razón, pero la idea de montar una fiesta todos juntos era divertida, ya no eran unos niños que necesitaban fiestas sorpresas, podían conformarse perfectamente con una cena en casa y mucho alcohol, pero Caroline quería hacerlo bien, y como no se cumplen diecinueve años todos los días quería algo grande.

Algo parecido sucedió cuando Bonnie cumplió los veinte, pero con la única diferencia de que su novio había preferido regalarle una cena romántica y los demás se habían tenido que conformar con un pequeño regalo sorpresa la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, no había sido algo simple de todos modos, pero con Caroline todo podía ser muy grande o muy patético. Pero Damon, su hermano mayor, les había dejado claro a Bonnie y a los demás, qué su Caroline merecía algo espectacular y todos habían acabado en el salón de los Salvatore con una fiesta repleta de videojuegos de baile y de karaoke, mucho alcohol y muchísimos regalos.

Damon era genial cuando se trataba de su hermana pequeña, era algo que siempre había envidiado de su mejor amiga, tener un hermano que removerá cielo y tierra por ella.

Tomó un globo rosa del suelo y lo frotó en su cabello oscuro, enseguida la magia hizo su efecto, y parte de su cabello quedó pegado al globo.

— ¡Bon Bon! —gritó, era el idiota más grande que había conocido en su vida, al entrar por la puerta del salón, Bonnie pudo ver con sus propios ojos hasta donde llegaba la locura de su amigo, si es que se le podía llamar así. El muchacho se sentó a su lado en el suelo, tenía las manos llenas de algo naranja, seguramente eran los retos de alguna comida basura que acabase de zamparse.

¿Quién era el idiota? Se hacía llamar Kai, Bonnie lo conoció cinco años atrás, al principio pensó que era mucho más joven que ella, pero para su deleite personal era un poco más mayor, más mayor que incluso Caroline, Kai había cumplido los veinte varios meses atrás, pero incluso ahora -después de que la pubertad hiciese su maldito trabajo- parecía un niño pequeño, alguien que acababa de cumplir los diecisiete o menos. No sabía si eso era aún más horrible de lo que parecía o podía ser algo bueno.

Lo conoció en mitad de la calle, ella había salido tarde de sus clases extraescolares e iba con prisa, necesitaba ganar créditos para cuando empezara la universidad -que sí, que con catorce/quince años lo que menos tienes que hacer es preocuparte por las becas, pero su familia no era económicamente estable, por lo que si quería estudiar, necesitaba ponerse las pilas desde cero- por lo que ni siquiera ese día se podía permitir perder ni una sola clase, era el cumpleaños de Caroline y la chica lo estaba pasando bastante mal, por lo que Bonnie, con un montón de cosas en la mano no miró por donde iba, hasta que se cruzó con él, ¡con un crío con pinta de chorizo! pero cuán equivocada estaba, no era un crío, era un año mayor que ella, pasa que su constitución era de un enano tocanarices. Pero su mala suerte no acabó ahí, resultó que Kai era amigo de Caroline, que habían estado juntos en una tienda de tatuajes, por lo que tuvo que aguantarle, no solo en el cumpleaños sino en muchas cosas más, e incluso ahora, cinco años después se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer tanta maldad.

Si, "maldad" era la palabra para definir a Kai Parker, no es porque ella le odiase, era mucho más que eso, desde el primer día supo que algo andaba mal en la cabeza del nuevo integrante de su grupo de amigos, pasa que ninguno parecía darse cuenta, pero ella si, ella veía las ideas macabras que pasaban por su cabecita o lo que su sonrisa engreída ocultaba, Kai no estaba bien de la cabeza, se lo había demostrado más de una vez.

Aún recordaba su último movimiento, estaban en la piscina, fue el año anterior, cuando Bonnie conoció a un muchacho, Aarón, que era muy agradable, ella no quería nada serio con la universidad en la vuelta de la esquina pero eso no quitaba que no pudiese divertirse un rato, pero pobre de ella, Kai no tardó en hacerse notar, Aaron apareció al día siguiente con un brazo roto y la cara destrozada, el chico no dijo nada a ninguno de sus amigos, solo que había tenido un accidente con unos ladrones, pero Bonnie supo que no era así, ella había visto a Kai marcharse esa noche con un bate de béisbol y con esa sonrisa sádica que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Nadie la creyó cuando Bonnie culpó a Kai delante de sus amigos, pero el chico la miró directamente a los ojos en el enfrentamiento y es como si le estuviese diciendo que si, no era la primera vez que hacía algo tan peculiar pero tampoco fue la última.

— Bon, te he hecho una pregunta —se quejó Kai quitándole el globo de las manos y explotándolo en su cara, la aludida se cabreó ante ese acto de rebeldía y se quitó del medio, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar a Kai, pues este, con hambre se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a prepararse un bocadillo, como si estuviese en su casa.

Más de una vez había tenido problemas con sus padres por culpa de Kai, ella no tenía permitido tener a un chico solo en su casa cuando no había nadie, pero parecía que eso no le quedaba claro al idiota, pues siempre aparecía cuando no había ni una sombra y cada vez que su madre volvía, siempre se las apañaba para estar haciendo algo extraño, ¡como aparecer desnudo desde su cuarto de baño! lo pasó bastante mal por culpa de eso, su madre la regañó durante más de una hora y ella ni siquiera sabía porque se había desnudado Kai en primer lugar.

Y ahora estaba en su cocina, pero por más tonterías que pudiese hacer, su madre no volvería hasta el fin de semana que viene, se situó en el umbral de la puerta y miró su reloj de pulsera, ¿dónde estarían sus amigos?

— ¿Y Caroline? —el chico tomó un bote de mostaza antes de responder la pregunta, antes de pasar por lo de Bonnie se había cerciorado que ninguno de sus amigos hubiese llegado aún para poder hablar con tranquilidad con la morena, pero se veía que Bonnie lo que quería era pelear, le pegó un mordisco al bocadillo y le habló con la boca llena sabiendo que eso la enfadaría mucho más, ¡le encantaba hacerla enfurecer!— ¡No hables con la boca llena, cerdo!

El chico rió bajito mientras se limpiaba el resto de mostaza de sus labios con el puño de su camiseta, pasó por delante de la chica, casi ignorándola y se dirigió de vuelta al salón o eso pensó Bonnie, pues el chico tomó otra dirección en el último momento y se adentró en la casa, hasta encontrar el cuarto de la chica.

El cuarto de Bonnie era el de una niña pequeña, se podía apreciar la tonelada de muñecas que tenía la chica, por todos lados, para Kai eso era traumática, tanta muñeca de porcelana tendría que dar miedo por las noches, ¡no podría dormir ahí ni de coña! tan ensimismado estaba mirando las muñecas esas, que no había notado a Bonnie en su espalda, no la notó hasta que la chica decidió golpearlo en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que Kai tropezara y su bocadillo acabase en el suelo, no supo que le había dolido más, que Bonnie hubiera ido por la espalda o que su bebé estuviese muerto.

Se agachó para ver si podía recuperar algo de su bebé, pero nada, la mostaza desparramada en el suelo junto a la lechuga, el tomate y el ketchup, lo único recuperable fue el pan, lo tomó con dedos temblorosos, casi parecía que se iba a poner a llorar allí mismo.

— Eres patético, Kai —bufó exasperada al ver el mal estado de su amigo, ¡como si se hubiese muerto alguien! rodó los ojos y tiró del brazo del muchacho para sacarlo de su cuarto, pero entonces pasó algo que no esperaba para nada. Kai se dio la vuelta, su rostro pegado al de la chica, provocando que Bonnie diese un salto hacia atrás, chocando con la pared, Kai sonrió y tiró de su brazo, de vuelta, pegando a la chica a su pecho.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, ni tampoco se movió, como si estar en esa situación tan comprometedora fuese natural en ambos, el chico acarició con dedos temblorosos y manchados de mostaza el rostro caliente de Bonnie, la chica intentó apartarse pero es como si estuviera hechizada, era incapaz de mover un músculo.

— Has matado a mi bebé, ¿cómo me lo vas a pagar, Bonster? —le dijo dolido mientras acariciaba su mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta que había manchado a la chica de mostaza sonrió de forma perversa y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, cual niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad. Bonnie se apartó de la pared cuando el chico se alejó, dispuesta a marcharse de allí a toda prisa, pero Kai se le volvió a adelantar y cerró la puerta del cuarto de un portazo.

Bonnie le fulminó con la mirada, ya estaba acostumbrada a los delirios de Kai, que eran muchos y cada vez iban a peor, pero eso no quitaba que a veces no tuviese miedo, ¿y si un día se le iba la cabeza completamente? ¿y si un día le hacía daño, físicamente hablando?

Kai pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba pues su sonrisa desapareció completamente, algo distinto se vio en su mirada azul, como miedo, vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

— Si me tienes miedo, me marcharé —dijo de sopetón, sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo por la fuerza y la claridad de sus palabras, la chica alzó una ceja suspicaz y dudó.

— No te tengo miedo, Kai.

— Pues a veces lo parece, Bon.

— ¿Por qué haces lo que haces? Necesitas ayuda, Kai. Ayuda urgentemente.

— Soy un psicópata, ¡no estoy loco! son dos cosas muy diferentes —sonrió y se recostó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta que permanecía cerrada, el chico se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en una forma sencilla de explicarle a su amiga que no era lo mismo ser un psicópata que estar loca, eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes—, vamos a ver Bonnie. Ser psicópata es ser superior a los demás, ser mucho más listo, fuerte y otra serie de apelativos positivos, estar loco, ¡es no pensar! yo pienso, razono de forma detallada todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tu piensas? ¡No me hagas reír, Kai! —le dio una patada a su cama de la infancia, provocando que una de las muñecas que estaba al borde cayese al suelo, a escasos pasos del chico, que frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de loca que esa muñequita transmitía— No te gustan, ¿verdad?

— Nope.

— Ni tu a mi tampoco, pero mira, tengo que aguantarte.

— Bon, ¿nunca te ha pasado que crees tenerlo todo controlado hasta que algo o alguien aparece en tu vida y te demuestra que no? —la chica no respondió por lo que Kai continúo hablando— Porque a mi si me ha pasado. He aprendido, normalmente por la fuerza, que es mejor dejar mi lado psicótico escondido, solo usarlo cuando sea necesario, pero desde que te conozco no he dejado de hacer tonterías, una tras otra. Aún recuerdo la última, pobre _paliducho_ …

— Sabía que fuiste tú hijo de puta…

— Desde que casi me cargo a mi hermano pequeño un día en la piscina he medido cada uno de mis movimientos y de mis impulsos, ¡y me había ido de puta madre! hasta que te conocí, ¡cojones si es que desde el primer día he hecho tonterías!

— No me eches la culpa de tus paranoias, Malachai.

— Que no me llames así, que eso solo puede hacerlo mi madre —gruñó molesto y clavó sus ojos claros en el rostro de Bonnie, viendo la mancha de mostaza que aún quedaba en la mejilla derecha de la chica, se lamió los labios al recordar que se había quedado sin su bocadilla por su culpa. Se levantó dispuesto a recuperar parte de su aperitivo mientras se vengaba de la chica, no solo por haberle asustado sino también por haberle llamado "Malachai" cuando sabía que lo odiaba profundamente.

Bonnie no se esperó para nada su siguiente movimiento, había recogido su muñeca, que por casualidades de la vida no se había roto, cuando sintió a Kai muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que se quedó congelada en el sitio, el chico olisqueó su mejilla y soltó un gemido antes de lamerle parte del rostro, hasta que no quedó ni una pizca de mostaza, el chico se lamió los labios al sentir el sabor de la mostaza en su paladar mezclado con ese aroma tan característico de Bonnie, sonrió como un idiota y le dio un pequeño beso en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado su lengua.

— ¡Exquisito! -aplaudió divertido tumbándose en la cama de la chica e intentando ignorar las cientos de miradas que le lanzaban las muñecas espeluznantes.

— Te voy a matar… —sentenció cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar, corrió en dirección del cuarto de baño y lo único que Kai pudo escuchar fue el grifo de agua, se encogió de hombros al imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que decidió entretenerse en otra cosa mientras esperaba, salió de la cama despacio, miró una vez más su bocadillo deshecho y corrió en dirección a la cocina con un único pensamiento en mente.

Iba a comer si, a lo grande.

Todavía no hacía mucha calor en esa época del año, ni siquiera se podía decir que era verano aún, faltaban por lo menos unos diez días para que fuese, oficialmente, verano, pero eso no quitaba que el sol no apretara lo suficiente y aunque ya era bien entrada la tarde, Kai no dudó en sacar todas las tarrinas de helado que hubiese en la nevera y empezó a repartir el contenido en grandes tazones de cereales que encontró en el armario.

Cuando Bonnie salió del cuarto de baño se encontró su cuarto totalmente limpio, ni rastro del bocadillo ni mucho menos de Kai, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada, había esperado que Kai diese más por culo, pero en cambio, se había retirado sin hacer ruido, casi, casi se lo agradeció.

Pero en cuanto llegó al salón se arrepintió por completo de haber pensado por un momento que el chico se iría sin pelear primero, la sala seguía repleta de globos rosas, pero había algo diferente, la mesita había sido movida a una esquina, y las sillas estaban todas situadas en un mismo sitio dejando un espacio vacío donde solo había tazones de helado a medio derretir, dio un paso al interior por puro instinto descubriendo unos cojines al lado de los tazones y una sábana que parecía que era de sus padres, ¿cómo había llegado todo eso al salón? o mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba planeando Kai?

— Tengo hambre, Bon Bon —comentó Kai, que estaba sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa de niño bueno que no había roto un plato en toda su vida—. Tienes que darme de comer, ¡ahora!

— Que te dé de comer tu puta madre, Parker —escupió cabreada, no porque le hubiese dicho eso, sino por todo en general, que hubiese montado en su salón un pequeño picnic de helado, que le hubiese lamido la cara, que… que, ¡le pusiera tan nerviosa! ¡que su mera presencia le diese dolor de cabeza! quería que se marchara bien lejos, o que por lo menos sus amigos decidieran volver antes de tiempo, pero estaba claro que ni Liv ni Jo iban a venir todavía, y de Caroline sabía aún menos, llevaba un par de días demasiado rara y no entendía el porqué, por lo que vendría muchísimo más tarde, tal vez para la hora de cenar.

Kai negó con la cabeza disgustado, como si le hubiese dicho que no a algo muy importante, con los brazos cruzados esperó el siguiente movimiento del idiota de su amigo que parecía no entender lo que era una negativa.

— Menos mal que te lo he pedido siendo amable… para que después digas que no sé lo que significa un "por favor".

— No, no lo sabes.

— Bien, ¿me darías de comer, por favor? —suplicó con voz melosa y angelical, tal fue el asombro de Bonnie que estuvo a punto de decir "por supuesto" por lo que negó con la cabeza y se dio una hostia mental.

— Ni borracha.

— Bueno, lo he intentado por las buenas, luego no digas que _estoy loco_ —Bonnie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en cuanto Kai sacó los brazos de detrás de su espalda se quedó totalmente pálida, llevaba en las manos una correa, seguramente sería de su padre, de esos cinturones que tenía guardados aún.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

Quiso correr, su cerebro se lo pedía a gritos, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, el chico corrió hasta lanzarse a sus brazos y ambos cayeron completamente en el suelo, la chica ahogó un grito de dolor, pero no se recuperó de la sorpresa con la suficiente rapidez, pues cuando quiso reaccionar, Kai sujetaba sus muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba atarla.

— ¡Estás como una puta cabra! ¡Suéltame! —se removió debajo suya, incluso intentó morderle, pero aunque Kai era mucho más menudo que ella, seguía siendo más fuerte, más de lo científicamente posible. Kai sonreía feliz con su obra, cuando terminó de atar sus muñecas se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con sus piernas, pero Bonnie consiguió golpearlo y apartarlo de su cuerpo.

Con las manos atadas era muy complicado levantarse del suelo, pero consiguió arrastrarse lo suficientemente lejos de Kai como para llegar hasta el borde de la mesa y así conseguir impulsarse, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y golpeando sus costillas, por extraña que parezca, no tenía miedo, todo lo contrario, se sentía segura y no entendía porqué, lo único que su cabeza podía procesar que estaba a solas con una loco.

— Muy mal, Bonnie —le riñó como haría un padre con su hija, Bonnie le miró desde la distancia, con la respiración entrecortada y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en dirección a la puerta de la calle, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos, Kai ya estaba encima de ella, tirando de su cuerpo en su dirección, en cuanto su espalda chocó con el pecho de Kai una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal—. Niña mala.

El chico apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro para absorber su fragancia, lejos de sentir repulsión intentó empujarlo para que no viese la reacción que tenía su cuerpo con su cercanía, nunca se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pues siempre evitaba estar en la misma habitación que Kai lo máximo posible y si alguna vez se quedaban a solas -casi siempre- evitaba estar pegada a su culo, pero ahora era inevitable, Kai agarraba su cuerpo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro alejaba su larga melena oscura para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuello, cada caricia, cada respiración era como una puñalada trapera a su orgullo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea por no decir o hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

— Estás muy buena, Bonnie —rió contra su cuello—. No literalmente, que también, nadie puede negar que eres guapísima, lo que quería decir, que no me sé explicar, es que _sabes muy bien_.

— Te odio, Parker —siseó enfadada cuando sintió la lengua del chico paseándose por la curva de su cuello, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía las manos retenidas y bien sujetadas por la mierda correa de piel de su padre.

— Mmm, exquisito ¡y muy sabroso! —tuvo el ademán de querer morder su precioso y fino cuello pero no lo hizo, solo quería oírla protestar, le encantaba escuchar esos sonidos tan animales escapando de esos labios tan perfectos.

Pero esta vez Bonnie no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedó quieta, pensando en la mejor forma de librarse del agarre de Kai cuanto antes.

El chico, tomándose su silencio como una invitación, se apartó de Bonnie, sintiendo un vacío un tanto extraño que fue sustituido por el sonido de sus tripas, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, tenía hambre, solamente era eso. Tiró de la chica suavemente, hasta recostarla en el suelo, encima de unos cojines que había robado de los sofás y de la cama de la madre de la chica.

— ¿Chocolate o fresa? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, sentir el cuerpo de Bonnie vibrando debajo de sus partes íntimas era algo novedoso y fascinante, podía sentir como su pene tomaba vida propia poco a poco, pero le daba absolutamente igual, alimentarse era lo primero, lo demás era totalmente secundario, al ver que la chica no respondía, solo le miraba con odio, decidió elegir él—. Pues será vainilla.

Bonnie no perdió detalle de lo que Kai hacía con el tazón que tenía la vainilla derretida, con los ojos brillantes metió un dedo en el líquido para después llevárselo a la boca, el sonido que hizo después fue tan extremo, que Bonnie sintió que la boca se le secaba completamente, y que el espacio cada vez empequeñece más, la acción se repitió unas cinco veces más, y Bonnie se vio así misma lamiéndose los labios con suma delicadeza.

— ¿Quieres? —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Bonnie no abrió la boca en ningún momento pero eso no impidió que Kai hiciera su trastada, empezó a verter el tazón en el escote de la chica, ganándose una exclamación cuando terminó o mejor dicho se sintió satisfecho, apartó el tazón y sin pensarlo mucho, relamió el líquido que quedaba en el borde antes de soltarlo y acercarse peligrosamente a su escote, Bonnie estaba blanca, el líquido recorría parte de su pecho y se extendía por todo su estómago, manchando su fina camiseta, pero eso no era lo peor, sentir a Kai por todos lados era una tortura aún mayor. Su pene, latía con fuerza contra su piel pidiendo atención, cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente y se imaginó que sus manos estaban libres y podían tomar su polla y acariciarla como se merece.

O tirar de ella hasta conseguir librarse de Kai.

El chico admiró a Bonnie y a la vainilla unos segundos más de lo debido y frotando sus manos tomó la otra correa que había mangado del armario y ató las piernas de la morena, que aunque estaba muy quieta no se fiaba de ella ni un pelo. Acarició sus piernas y depositó un pequeño beso en una de ellas antes de centrarse en su comida ¡o merienda!

Dispuesto a buscar una postura mejor, se levantó cuando sintió que la chica murmuraba una especie de protesta.

— Oh, Bon Bon, ¿te molesta la vainilla? —preguntó pícaro a la vez que paseaba su dedo por el borde de su camiseta, la chica se estremeció cuando sintió que el dedo de Kai se adentraba en su escote para tomar un poco de vainilla, pero el asunto no quedó así, el sonido gutural que soltó tras probar la vainilla fue épico— Dios, Bon. Podría correrme solo por esto.

— Te odio… —gruñó pero se podía notar una nota de placer en su tono de voz, una nota que no pasó desapercibida por Kai, que decidió probar el sabor de la vainilla con su propia lengua, en cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de sus intenciones le intentó frenar, pero era inútil, cuando a Kai se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Saboreó cada gota de vainilla que había en su piel con un hambre atroz, podía sentir al chico moverse encima suya, como si estuviese disfrutando de una sección sexo salvaje en vez de estar comiendo de su propio escote, pero Bonnie ya no podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo no le hacía ni puto caso, pues también movía las caderas siguiendo el ritmo que imponía Kai. Tras acabar con la vainilla comenzó a lamer la piel morena de la chica, hasta rozar sus pechos, los cuales se mantuvieron bien atendidos por los suaves y precisos toques de las manos de Malachai.

Continúo con la degustación un rato más, casi se vio tentado de quitarle la camiseta y lamer el resto de helado que quedaba en su estómago, sonrió contra el escote al imaginarlo, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse manos a la obra.

— Te comería entera ahora mismo, Bonnie Bennet.

El sonido que se le escapó de los labios a Bonnie no era para nada humano, Kai se deshizo de su propia camiseta a la vez que ayudaba a Bonnie a desprenderse de la suya, la vainilla seguía pegada en su piel, de forma irregular, pasó un dedo por la prueba del delito, ganándose un gemido de los labios de esa chica que ponía su mundo patas arriba. Bonnie se arqueó de forma instintiva, pidiendo un poco de compañía, pero aunque su polla pedía exactamente lo mismo, su estómago siempre estaría primero.

Se metió un dedo en la boca y después otro, así hasta que probó toda la vainilla pegajosa y seca que quedaba en el estómago de la chica, para después pasar la lengua en la piel cálida, era tan placentero, que realmente creía que iba a correrse allí mismo, pues su polla no dejaba de recordarle el hambre que compartían.

— Oh Dios, Bonnie, vas a matarme —con su lengua hizo un camino hasta el inicio de su sujetador de encaje negro, tomó uno de sus turgentes pechos con una mano y lo apretó con fuerza, ganándose un gemido, que era música para sus oídos—. Me encantaría desatarte, que me tocaras de la misma forma que yo, pero sigo sin confiar en ti, _Bonster_.

¿Bonster? ¿Había fusionado su nombre con monstruo? ¿¡de qué iba!?

— ¡Vamos, Bon! ¡No te enfades! Te dejo elegir esta vez el sabor… —señaló los tazones que aún permanecían en el suelo, rodeando a la pareja, la chica dudó unos segundos antes de responder, pero en cuanto su boca se abría para decir un sabor se vio obligada a recordarse que Kai era un cerdo rastrero que sólo estaba jugando con ella para su deleite personal.

Kai se levantó de encima suya, y se dirigió directamente a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo que había visto en el congelador, su cuerpo estaba totalmente en tensión y podía sentir que los pantalones le apretaban en la zona de la entrepierna, pero eso aún tendría que esperar, cuando volvió al salón quiso darse con el hielo en la cabeza, pues la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos era demasiado para su cuerpo.

Bonnie estaba tumbada en el suelo, su piel húmeda brillaba a causa de la luz que entraba del exterior, sus pechos, redondos y perfectos pedían atención inmediata, mientras que su cabello era un caos que le invitaba a pecar. Tragó duro y se llevó una mano al interior de sus pantalones, necesitaba desahogarse si quería seguir saboreando la piel de Bonnie. La chica no perdió detalle, Kai dejó caer la bolsa de hielo al suelo, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer a la altura de sus rodillas, su erección era como un foco de luz en la oscuridad, como un helado apetitoso en una tarde calurosa de pleno agosto, tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Kai se bajaba los calzoncillos y tomaba su polla con la mano.

Empezó a masturbarse, al principio de forma suave y constante, pero enseguida tomó un ritmo mucho más rápido y duro, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer y dolor un tanto peculiar, pero Bonnie era incapaz de apartar la mirada y se moverse incómoda, pues también sentía la necesidad de meterse mano para aligerar ese deseo que se formaba en su bajo vientre, pero al estar atada, sudada y húmeda era una misión imposible.

Kai gritó antes de correrse, cayó rendido de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración descontrolado, intentó concentrarse en lo que realmente quería hacer, clavó sus ojos azules en el reloj que había colgado en la pared, sonrió, todavía tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Hora atrás había mandado un mensaje a Liv y a Jo, con el teléfono de Bonnie, pidiendo que vinieran un poco más tarde, a eso de las once y media de la noche, pues le había salido un imprevisto, prometiendo que la fiesta se alargaría hasta el día siguiente si era necesario, las chicas no respondieron ni tampoco lo hizo Caroline, tampoco le preocupó en absoluto.

Tras recuperarse del orgamo, tomó la bolsa de hielo y totalmente desnudo recuperó la postura que había tenido con anterioridad, Bonnie estaba roja como un tomate, sus ojos vidriosos llameaban de placer, Kai lo vio perfectamente, vio que le deseaba con la misma fuerza que él a ella, por eso sonrió y abrió la bolsa de un tirón, dejando que el hielo cayera a su alrededor, tomó un trozo con los labios y lo posó en el estómago de Bonnie, ganándose un quejido de placer, sonrió mientras extendía el hielo por gran parte de su estómago hasta que se derritió completamente, lo hizo otras dos veces más, hasta que decidió que era hora de deshacerse del sujetador y probar esos adorables pezones erectos con un poco de chocolate puro.

Cuando Bonnie fue liberada de su sujetador y sintió el agua fría de las manos de Kai fue incapaz de permanecer con la boca cerrada, gritó de placer y movió las caderas contra la erección de Kai, el chico soltó una carcajada y alzó un dedo para negarle el gusto.

Tomó el tazón de helado de chocolate, que más que helado, era un líquido frío, pasó el trozo de hielo por él y después se dirigió a decorar el pezón de Bon Bon.

La chica se estremeció ante el contraste de los labios cálidos de Kai y el frío del hielo con chocolate, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras Kai hacía su tarea, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre recorriendo su paladar mientras disfrutaba de las miles de sensaciones que provocaba el toque de Kai.

En cuanto el hielo se derritió, la boca del chico continúo haciendo su trabajo, atrapó un pezón con sus dientes y empezó a chupar y succionar el chocolate helado, provocando una ola de placer en Bonnie, que no pudo más y cayó rendida en los brazos del chico, que siguió jugando con sus pezones y el chocolate un rato más.

— Kai… —suplicó con voz apagada, se sentía mareada, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, pero el chico no se dio por aludido, pues al acabar con sus pezones descendió hasta alcanzar el borde de sus pantalones, la chica se estremeció cuando el moreno se deshizo de ellos con un movimiento hambriento.

Totalmente desnuda a excepción de unas braguitas negras con un lacito rojo, Bonnie clavó sus pupilas dilatadas en un concentrado Kai, que no podía dejar de mirar la forma de esos labios rosados que asomaban debajo de las braguitas, sonrió pícaro y se pasó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lejos de sentirse avergonzada, Bonnie intentó incorporarse, para alcanzar a Kai y unir sus labios a los suyos como llevaban deseando desde hacía una eternidad, pero el chico no la dejó, todo lo contrario la empujó con fuerza contra el suelo, pues ella era su comida, y la comida no se mueve.

Miró los tazones de helado que aún quedaban, y el hielo que se estaba deshaciendo en el suelo, ¿qué podía escoger ahora? la menta estaba descartada por completo, chocolate quedaba bastante, la fresa era demasiado ácida, por lo que quedaba el helado de plátano, frunció el ceño, no era una de sus favoritos, pero serviría, tomó un trozo de hielo y lo mojó durante un minuto en el líquido grumoso que era el helado, la chica no le quitó ojo, sentía que estaba demasiado expuesta, podría abrir la boca, romper ese momento que se había formado entre ellos pero no estaba muy segura de si era eso lo que realmente quería.

En cuanto Kai estuvo satisfecho se deshizo de las braguitas de Bonnie de un tirón, consiguiendo que de los labios de la chica escapase un grito de dolor, pero poco le importó, pues eso era música para sus oídos, tomó el trozo de hielo y lo pasó por encima de los labios rosados y húmedos de Bonnie para después meterlo en la boca, el sabor húmedo de sus partes unidos con el del plátano creaba una combinación explotante, cerró los ojos del gusto y en vez de repetir la experiencia, soltó el trozo de hielo en el suelo y se lanzó a devorar la vagina de la chica.

En cuanto la cabeza de Kai se perdió entre sus piernas, Bonnie creyó que le iba a dar un infarto, pero que equivocada estaba, en ningún momento se imaginó lo que venía a continuación, Kai no se conformó con lamer el resto del helado, si no que introdució la lengua por el borde de sus labios, mandando descargas eléctricas hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Quiso alzar los brazos, tomar la cabeza del chico y empujar más adentro, y aunque podía mover los brazos no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para intentar nada.

Gritó y se retorció de placer ante la habilidad de su lengua; se mordió el labio con más fuerza debido a que era incapaz de no gritar y se odiaría a sí misma si algún vecino aparecía para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Kai no paró de saborearla y de jugar con su clítoris hasta que se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, en ningún momento buscó que Bonnie disfrutara de su comida, todo lo contrario, como había pensado antes, ella era comida, la comida ni sentía ni paula, pero aún así, tampoco le molestó que la chica se corriera más de una vez, todo lo contrario le parecía una buena acción, algo que añadir a su currículum en un futuro.

— ¡Sabrosa! ¡Me encanta! —se lamió los labios de forma exagerada y se tocó la barriga, ya no tenía hambre, o por lo menos su estómago se sentía satisfecho por ahora. Miró a su alrededor y tomó el trozo de hielo de antes, que acabó de derretirse entre sus dedos, frunció el ceño y buscó el tazón para esparcirlo por el torso desnudo de Bonnie, la chica gimió al sentir el líquido resbalar por su cuerpo, pero Kai enseguida lo soluciona con su lengua experta, que no dudó en probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo una vez más.

— Oh… Kai… —gruñó bajito cuando sintió su lengua acariciar su cuello y parte de su rostro, realmente necesitaba probar sus labios, se dijo Kai, necesitaba probarlos aunque sólo fuese una vez, por lo menos así sabría si valía le pena arriesgarse por ella. Colocó su rostro a su altura y ambos se miraron fijamente, cuando dicen que una mirada vale más que mil palabras están muy equivocados, no se puede aplicar esa expresión en Bonnie Bennet, porque aunque Kai veía en sus ojos sumisión y deseo, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría cuando la soltase, se pondría como una loca y eso lo volvería a él más loco si es que eso era posible, acarició su rostro con cuidado, era la primera persona que se daba cuenta de su psicopatía y también era la primera persona que lo sabía por sus propios labios, el poder que Bonnie tenía sobre él no era para nada humano, no quería perderla y sentía que después de haber hecho esto, de haberla atado y usado como un animal, la perdería para siempre.

Si es que no la había perdido ya.

— Bonster, me importas, por favor, date cuenta de ello —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, Bonnie cerró los ojos e intentó memorizar esa imagen de un Kai frágil y roto—. Te necesito, Bon Bon.

Y la besó. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero al mismo tiempo fue el beso más flipante y doloroso que había tenido en su vida, si antes temió no poder vivir sin ella, ahora lo tenía claro, necesitaba a su Bonster en su vida, no podía perderla, la tendría de una forma u otra, aunque eso significase perder los papeles cada dos por tres. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y profundizó el beso, sus lenguas lucharon por tomar el control, por saborear cada parte de él, para convertir al otro en algo suyo para siempre.

Ese beso dolió, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó lo necesario para romperlo, estaban dispuestos a perder el conocimiento con tal de que nunca más se separasen, pero alguien tenía que tener el control y aunque le jodía mucho tendría que ser él pues Bonnie no tenía las manos libres. En cuanto se separaron vio el anhelo pintado en sus pupilas y eso fue peor que cualquier u otra tortura.

— Bonster, voy a follarte —susurró dulcemente—. Follarte duro. Tan duro que no sentirás las piernas en más de un mes.

Se unieron en un nuevo beso, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer más nada, el teléfono móvil, tanto de Kai como el de Bonnie, empezó a sonar, seguido del teléfono fijo de la casa, ambos se separaron, Kai maldijo en voz alta a todas aquellas personas que habían decidido dar por culo a la vez, miró el reloj y comprobó que no eran ni las diez y media, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido que estuvieran molestando, se levantó para ir a buscar su teléfono pero entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, su erección y la segunda: Bonnie, no podía dejarla ahí, atada, pero sabía que si la liberaba iba a tener más de un problema.

Antes de poder decidir más nada el sonido del timbre captó la atención de ambos, los dos se tensaron, no por lo que acababan de hacer sino porque si alguien se estaba tomando tantas molestias es que algo malo había pasado. Kai le quitó el agarre y se vistieron a toda prisa, Bonnie cerró la puerta del salón y fue a abrir la puerta.

Nadie los preparó para lo que sucedió minutos atrás. Bonnie volvió a entrar, Kai estaba de espaldas recogiendo el desastre que él solito había montado, cuando sintió a alguien detrás suya, Bonnie no estaba sola, iba acompañada de Liv que estaba hecha un desastre, Kai alzó una ceja suspicaz y estuvo a punto de soltar una bordería como "¿Estás con la regla? Vaya putada, nena" o algo tan así como "Chicas hormonadas NO. FUERA" pero fue incapaz de decir nada de eso, pues Bonnie se lanzó a sus brazos y se derrumbó, las dos chicas lloraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Bonnie fue capaz de hablar.

— Es Caroline, ha tenido un accidente —moqueó, su rostro era un desastre, ojos rojos y llorosos y labios temblando, Kai quiso besarla, repartir una infinidad de besos por todo su rostro, pero él no era así, él no era un romántico, era un psicópata—. ¡Se está muriendo!

No lo estaba, más tarde, cuando fueron al hospital se enteraron que Caroline junto a su novio habían tenido un accidente cerca de uno de los puentes más importantes de Nueva York, Kol, el novio de Caroline, había muerto casi al instante, mientras que Caroline había caído en un coma debido a una sobredosis, ninguno se creyó lo de la sobredosis, pero tampoco estaban para hacer ninguna pregunta indiscreta, Damon, el hermano de la chica no estaba allí en el hospital, había sido incapaz de pisar el sitio, la única persona que estaba allí, era Liz, no era la madre de los chicos, si no la mujer que los había cuidado desde que eran unos niños pequeños, también faltaba el mellizo de Caroline, Stefan. Pero Kai nunca llegó a conocerlo.

La vida de cada uno de ellos cambió radicalmente, durante unos meses la rutina fue la misma: levantarse, ir al hospital y volver a la cama; Kai estuvo allí para todo, no sólo para Caroline sino también para Bonnie, durante esos meses un lazo muy fuerte se formó entre ellos, hasta que un día empezaron a salir juntos.

Kai nunca supo porqué salió el tema de ser pareja, si fue por lo de Caroline, por esa conexión que tenían o si fue para rebelarse a sus padres que habían decidido separarse y pelear cuando Bonnie más los necesitaba, de una forma u otra, Kai se convirtió en el refugio de Bonnie pero también en su carcelero, Kai era una persona inestable, un psicópata que cuando las cosas no iban como quería, acababa haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentía -si eso afectaba a su relación con Bon, sino no se arrepentía- pero aún así, desde febrero de 2010, Kai y Bonnie fueron una pareja, hasta hoy, junio de 2015, donde sus vidas volvieron a cambiar, otra vez.

NO ES EL **FINAL.**

SOLO EL PRINCIPIO.

SIGUE LEYENDO EN " _SU REFLEJO_ "


End file.
